Timeline
This is a timeline detailing the events of Hotline Miami 1, Wrong Number, and the digital prequel comic. SPOILER WARNING: PLOT DETAILS BELOW 1985 March *17th - Evan Wright, then war reporter, takes a Polaroid picture of Beard and Jacket in front of a US army occupied bar in Hawaii. At night, the Ghost Wolves, lead by Beard, attack a Soviet outpost in the jungles of Hawaii and wipe out all enemy forces. October *25th - Beard and his squad destroy a Russian military outpost based in a captured hotel. Before the mission, Beard expresses a desire to open a variety of stores after the war in front of his teammates, including Jacket. *30th - The Ghost Wolves attempt to take a power plant in Hawaii from the Soviet military forces in a seemingly suicide mission. Barnes is killed in an explosion and Daniels stays behind with him, while Beard rescues a wounded Jacket and gives him the Polaroid picture during the evacuation. 1986 April *3rd - San Francisco is destroyed by a nuclear bomb. Beard, working at his shop, dies in the blast. 1989 April *1st - A protest rally turns violent leaving twenty injured and four dead.Documents - "Four people killed and twenty injured in yesterday's violent protest rally" *2nd - Richter begins his work with 50 Blessings shortly after they torched his car for not doing as they say. He assaults a Russian-owned cafe. *3rd - Jacket begins his work with 50 Blessings and goes to a subway station to collect a briefcase. * 7th (Midnight Animal universe) - The Pig Butcher attacks a Russian apartment (according to this trailer) *8th - Jacket arrives at an apartment complex inhabited by the Russian mafia and kills all inhabitants. * 10th - Richter attacks a well-guarded Russian warehouse. *16th - Jacket assaults another apartment building and murders all mobsters inside. * 23rd - Richter assaults a Russian apartment. *25th - Jacket attacks a film producer's villa and rescue a drug-addled young woman. Jake shaves his head and has his first mission (according to Wrong Number). * 27th - Jake joins 50 Blessings (according to comics). May * 2nd - An American pride march is held in Miami, which Jake joins in on. The march soon turns violent when an innocent Russian couple nearby are assaulted. Jake joins attacking the couple, but the mob is soon broken up by the cops. Upon returning to his apartment, he finds a rubber cobra mask from 50 Blessings. * 5th - Jacket assaults a mafia-owned mansion and an explosion erupts from the second floor. * 11th - Jacket performs another hit at a mafia-occupied house. * 13th - Biker follows a lead to the Blue Dragon, a Chinese restaurant, in order to find 50 Blessings and end his affiliation with the group. Meanwhile, Jacket assaults mob-protected Hotel Blue and kills three politicians, dealing a heavy blow to the Russo-American coalition. * 16th - Biker attacks a mafia-inhabited arcade. *23rd - Jacket invades an apartment complex before being tasked by 50 Blessings to stop Biker from tracing their calls. He drives to the local telephone company and beats Biker almost to death. * 24th- Biker (possibly) traces 50 Blessings' calls and discovers the heart of the operation. * 27th- Jacket performs another hit at a night club. From this point forward until June 8th, he begins to lose his hold on reality. *31st - Jacket intercepts a massive cocaine operation before the building is raided by the SWAT team and he escapes. June *3rd - Jake is killed, either by mobsters or members of 50 Blessings. Jacket attacks a mafia-run spa house. *8th - Jacket performs a hit on a mafia-owned office complex. When he returns to his home, his girlfriend had been assassinated by Richter. Richter shoots Jacket in the chest and places him into a coma, where he relives the past few months' hits in a dream. July *21st - Waking up from his coma, Jacket escapes the hospital he was staying at before the police could question him. *21st - Looking for Richter, Jacket attacks the local police precinct and kills every officer inside. *22nd - Jacket follows a police file to the Golden Truckstop, a mafia-run nightclub. He receives the location of the mafia don from the club owner, and kills the mafia head later that night. He is apprehended by police shortly thereafter. 1990 July *20th - While in prison, Richter gets a visit from The Janitors. Later he is forced by guards to fight a large inmate with 50 Blessings tattoos. During an ensuing riot, Richter escapes from prison. 1991 October * 9th - A cargo shipment of Russian prostitutes is discovered by the Miami Port Authority. * 9th - The Fans are on a patrol around a warehouse district. Ash Davis discovers a warehouse that had its gate lock cut. The Fans decide to investigate and run into a group of masked thieves raiding the warehouse. They are all killed by The Fans. *25th - Several armed criminals invade a department store before Detective Pardo intervenes and the police arrive. *31st - A gang-owned electronics workshop is attacked by the Fans. November *5th - After getting a lead from Detective Pardo as a way to return an unspecified favor, Evan forces his way into a Russian casino to interview Petrov. Afterwards, he meets the detective at the bar and insists that Pardo still owes him the favor for putting his life in danger. *11th - Evan takes a subway train to visit and interview Richter's mother. On his way, he stumbles upon a gang of vandals and is forced to fight back. *18th - During a briefing with The Henchman, The Son decides to declare a gang war against Colombians by assaulting their strip club. *21st - The Henchman decides to quit the mafia and conducts his last hit on a chop shop working with the Colombians. As a parting gift from his boss, he receives a sample of a new psychoactive drug. While on the hit, he comes across a large bag of money and spares the life of an unwitting employee. The money bag is later seen by his girlfriend Mary back at home. *22nd - The Henchman discovers that while he slept, Mary stole the money and his car. He is heartbroken. *27th - Evan, using the favor Detective Pardo still owes him, acquires access to police evidence locker to study Jake's possessions. December *2nd - The Fans attack a small gang hideout in a dilapidated building in order to bring back a friend's sister. They eventually leave without the girl, who was shocked by the brutal murder of her friends. On the way back their van breaks down, prompting them to plan a visit to the chop shop for repairs. *Unknown date - The Fans assault a bar/drug den where the Henchman hides, tripping on the mafia's new drug. After disposing of all hoodlums, they beat him to death and Ash steals his mobile phone. *7th - The Son and his gang rob a bank, which presumably is tied to Colombians (their men are present among the guards). *9th - The Fans descend into the sewers to take on a local gang. *10th - Detective Pardo visits the home of Alex & Ash and plants a wallet seemingly taken from a bound man in his trunk. Later, he recklessly assaults on his own a large group of armed Colombian mobsters aboard a moored ship, endangering a police operation. *14th - Detective Pardo seeks a meeting with The Son at Mafia's HQ, but is refused, as the latter is busy preparing for a hit. Shortly after, The Son takes over what remains of the Colombian operation in Miami. *20th - Tipped by a phone call on the stolen mobile phone, The Fans plan and conduct an attack on the new Russian Mafia's base of operations. In parallel, The Son overdoses on psychoactive pills, kills almost all of The Fans in a drug-induced haze and falls from the roof to his death. Tony, the last surviving Fan, is shot dead by Detective Pardo. *27th (?) - Detective Pardo has a nightmare in which he, exposed as Miami Mutilator, fights his way through a police station and gets shot down at the exit. Upon waking up, he presumably barricades himself in his apartment, as he is shown in this state in the ending. *28th - The American and Russian presidents are killed by a group of armed men led by a retired general, during a conference of the Russo-American coalition in Washington. Miami is destroyed by a Russian nuclear strike in retaliation. References Category:Storyline Category:Hotline Miami Category:Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number Category:Hotline Miami setting Category:In-Game Universe